Fun with the triple treat poker
by Babywolf Katiana
Summary: the second story to the bet. poker


It was the morning after the drinking contest and the first day of actual work. Although I had I terrible hangover, I still got my ass up out of bed to go a patrol with Kat and Kai. Kat was her normal, I don't want to get up, and Kai was the same. To be honest, I was the one that had to drag them out the door. When we were almost done with patrolling the area, we ran into Kenny and Pinky. Yay, just who I wanted to see the morning of my hangover…

"Kira, nice to see you actually working."

"Captain, nice to see you wearing clothes. How's your boxers and tutu? Plus you were the one to pass out in the middle of the bar." I said smirking.

"You won once. I'd like to see you win tonight at Strip Poker."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Oh and Kat and I am joining this." Kai said looking at him.

"Drinking, stripping, and three identical girls? Sure" Kenny said. "Yachiru, you will be staying home tonight."

"But Kenny!" She complained as he started walking away. When we got relieved of duty, we went home. I changed into layers. I knew how to play the game, and I played it well since I have bad luck with cards, I had good luck with clothes. On my bottom half I had underwear under tights, under leggings, under sweatpants, under jeans, under a mini skirt, under a long puffy skirt. On the top half I had a bra, under a tube top, under a tank top, under a tight tee shirt, under a normal tee shirt, under a sweat shirt, under a hoodie, under a zip sweater, under a jacket. Since I didn't know his roles, I put on 5 necklaces, a ring on each finger, and at least ten wristbands. I put my hair in a pony-tail, and then put on socks and shoes. I walked out of my room. Kai and Kat were both waiting for me. Kat was in a low cut light green shirt and a black mini skirt, with thigh high black socks and a pair of knee high leather boots. Kai was wearing a dark green tee-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of combat boots. They both looked at me like I was crazy. Soon after, Kenny arrived. He brought three bottles of our favorite drinks. This was going to be very interesting. We sat down at the round table with 4 chairs in the middle of the living room. I grabbed a deck of cards.

"Before we start, what are the rules?" I asked

"Every article of clothing counts as one."

"What about jewelry."

"Yeah it counts as one."

"Ok. We play until we get to the underwear, that would be far enough." I said

"AWWW! That's no fun!" Kat cried. Kai laughed and Kenny sighed.

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"No damnit."

"Fine, I'll get him in bed some other time…"

"Now that I am frightened, let's play Texas Hold 'Em Poker." I said shuffling the cards. I dealt the cards. My hand was terrible. I had a 2, a 7, a 10, a ace, and a 5. I got rid of the 7, 5, and 2. Kenny got rid of 2 cards, Kai got rid of 3 cards, and Kat kept her hand smirking. I got a 9, a 3, and a 6. I sighed.

"Show them." I said. I put my hand down showing my cards. Kenny had a pair of 2s, Kai had two pair, I had a high card, and Kat had a royal flush.

"The rule is everyone takes one article of clothing off except the winner." She said smirking. Kai glared at her taking off one of her boots, revealing a sock. I shrugged taking off the jacket, I was overheating. Kenny sat there and took off one of his bells. Kat laughed. She dealt the next hand. I had a king queen and ten with two twos. I got rid of the two twos. Kenny was smirking, Kai was smirking, and Kat looked sad. My two twos were replaced with a king and a jack. I smirked.

"Ready?" Kai asked. We all showed them. Kai had a pair of queens, Kat had a low straight, I had a pair of kings and Kenny had a flush. I stripped off the other hoodie, Kat took off her shirt, and Kai took off her other shoe.

It went on like that all night, until everyone had only one piece of clothing on before going down to their underwear. Kenny was dealing the cards. I had a straight flush, my best hand of the night. I saw Kenny look confident, Kai looked shy, and Kat at this point in time was drunk, and was laughing like an idiot. Kenny got rid of 2 cards, Kai got rid of three, and Kat wasn't even paying attention to the game. Kai, Kenny and I flipped out cards. I had the straight flush of jack, 10, 9, 8, 7, Kai had a pair of twos, Kenny had a straight flush of 9, 8,7,6,5. I smirked.

"Kenny, I think this means I win." I said looking at him.

"Yeah yeah, you win." He grumbled taking off the last bit of clothing showing black silk boxers. Kai started drooling.

"Ohmygod! I just remembered." Kat blurted out randomly and ran outside. We all looked at the door in confusion. A second later she ran in with a boy that had bright orange hair and a vizard with blue hair. I looked at her.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked

"Random guys that I found later on in the series. This is Ichigo, the substitute soul reaper, and this is Grimmjow, the most sexii arrancar in the whole series." She said.

"Don't you remember inviting them?" Kai asked.

"No! I don't even know who they are!" I yelled

"You should Kira. Especially since you and Ichigo had sex last night next to Grimmjow and Kai." Kat said as a matter-of-factly. I gave her a WTF! Look. Kai nodded. I looked at them and walk outside. After a deep breath I walked back inside. In that slight second I was outside, Kenny and Kat started making out, and Kai and Grimmjow started making out. Ichigo came over to me and put his lips on mine. I broke away from his hold and screamed bloody murder…

I awoke in my room with a start. Kai and Kat were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What the fuck?" Kat asked me.

"I had a very odd dream…" I said

"Dream? It sounded like you were dying." Kai said shocked.

"Yeah, I had a dream that we played strip poker with Kenny, and Ichigo and Grimmjow showed up and started making out with us." I sighed

"Dream? That happened four months ago." Kat laughed

"It did?" I asked

"Yeah why else do you think you are plump with Ichigo's baby?" Kai asked

"WHAT?" I yelled looking down at myself seeing that I was very pregnant. I started hyperventilating.

"Kira calm down, you will wake up Kenny Jr. and Grimmy." Kat said

"What?" I asked

"Don't you remember Jr. and Grimmy?" Kai asked shocked

"You should since you helped us have our little bundles of joy." Kat said. I looked at her.

"Since when did you like children?" I asked. She then looked at me confused and started yelling names. Thirteen children of different ages ran in. "Who are they?" I asked

"Mommy! Don't you remember us?" On little girl yelled.

I then woke up in my bed breathing heavily. I stood up n looked down at myself. I looked like how I normally do. There were no children crying, no sex noises. I was good. I walked out to the living room. Kat was making out with Kenny on the couch. Kai was passed out on the floor. 'Oh screw it' I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I started eating some ice-cream. I then started thinking of my other dreams. Thirteen children… ew… Ichigo… Ew… I laughed at the thoughts. Just then Kai and Kat walked in.

"Kira you might wanna pack." Kai said.

"Pack for what?" I asked

"Well, remember how I have that ability to see the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's just say in about an hour we won't be here anymore."

"But I don't wanna leave!" Kat whined

"Fine?" I said and walked to my room. In a back pack I packed three shirts three pants three hoodies a pair of pajamas and a nice kimono. I also put in a first aid kit knowing how clumsy my sisters were. I then looked at my sisters. Kat had a bag stuffed badly it barely shut. Kai had a regular sized bag. I grabbed one of Kat's large bags. I packed food that didn't need refrigerated and bottles of water. I then pack some cooking supplies and three sleeping mats.

"Kira, Kat, grab onto your belongings." Kai said putting her bag onto her back and grabbing our hands. Just then this large shining hole appeared. It pulled us into it. Kai kept us together as lights flashed. We were surrounded by colors and lights. Finally we landed, not so gracefully, in a grassy feild.

"Where are we?" Kat asked.

"I don't know…" Kai replied

"Well, since we don't know, we might as well look around to find some help." I said I looked around. I saw a village in the distance, forest was surrounding the area, and in the middle of the field was a well.

"Well we might as well go toward the village…" I said. We all got up and started walking toward the village. As we got close, we noticed that where ever we were, it had no electricity. I saw this elderly woman and walked up to her. She was dressed like an ancient priestess from the feudal era. "Excuse me, but we kind of need a little assistance." I said "My name is Kira, and these are my sisters Kat and Kai."

"I am Lady Kaede, how shall I help ye?" she said

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
